


The Magicians Season Four Finale Rewrite

by sally_sparrow



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally_sparrow/pseuds/sally_sparrow
Summary: Quentin and Penny meet in the afterlife.basically, just the campfire and underworld scenes are different but I had an idea for a different way they could have done it and I had to write it





	The Magicians Season Four Finale Rewrite

There was a scream. 

 

Quentin opened his eyes. 

 

Gray metal doors slid open. 

 

“Hey,” Penny smiled. “Long time no see,”

 

Quentin blinked. 

“I’m dead,” Quentin realized. 

Penny moved to the side. 

“Come on,” Penny said. “Let’s sit down,”

Penny led him through a door marked Secrets Taken to the Grave. Quentin sat down on a couch. 

With a simple spell, he filled up a mug and handed it to Quentin. 

Quentin took a sip. 

“Hot chocolate,” Quentin rambled, clutching his mug. “I’m dead and I’m drinking hot chocolate. It can’t be all bad, right?”

Penny smiled, and sat down on an armchair. 

“How-what happened?” Quentin asked, looking up at Penny. 

“Everett came in to the Mirror Realm. He wanted the Monster’s essence to become a god, but you didn’t wanna give it to him. He used magic against you and Alice, wanted it to kill you and release the Monster. You pushed her out of the way,”

“Did Everett—” Quentin asked. 

“Nah,” Penny said. “Alice had the bottle, she threw it in the Seam. She and other Penny escaped. Trapped him in the mirror realm,”

Quentin nodded. 

“That’s-that’s good then,” Quentin said. “That they’re okay. And that he didn’t become a god,”

Penny just looked at him, a fond smile on his face. 

“So, ‘Secrets Taken to the Grave’, huh?” Quentin said, setting down the mug. “I’m supposed to share those with you?”

“Ideally,” Penny said. 

Quentin nodded. He took a shuddering breath. 

“Um, so,” Quentin said. “I’ve been in and out of hospitals all of my life. Suicide attempts and, god, a lot of suicide notes. And I, I guess I never really thought I’d make it past thirty,”

“But I kept living, and I just, I just had to keep figuring it out. But then I found Brakebills, and magic, and fuck, friends. So many friends,”

“And it was never perfect, but I started wanting to live. Thinking about the future. You know, little things. Going to that restaurant with Alice. Visiting Fillory with Eliot. Where I might live when things settle down,”

His eyes started welling up. 

“And, I don’t know when it happened, but I started thinking that we were all gonna grow old together. That we’d all sit on a porch somewhere talking about the good old days when we killed the Beast. And now,”

Quentin was crying. 

“Now I don’t even get to say goodbye. I spent so long thinking that dying would be, I don’t know, less painful? And now it happened, and I know that I was fucking stupid, because they’re all up there and I’m not,”

Quentin took a deep breath and wiped at his face. 

“Shit,” Penny said. “I’m about to make a massive break in protocol,”

“What—” Quentin said. 

“Five minutes,” Penny said. “Tops,”

“What do you—” Quentin said. 

 

There was a pop, and then soft singing. 

 

Quentin opened his eyes in the woods.

 

He walked forward to see a clearing, with a campfire. 

 

“Quentin!” someone yelled, breaking the spell of the singing. 

 

Everyone was there. They all turned to him in shock. Alice rushed to him. She pulled him into a tight hug. 

“I thought you were dead,” she whispered. 

“I am.” Quentin said. 

“What?” Alice asked. 

“Penny got assigned to me, did me a favor,” Quentin said. “Listen, I don’t have long,”

Alice’s eyes were glistening. 

“I love you,” Quentin said. “Our relationship was, I mean it was kind of a mess. But you’re amazing,” 

“It should have been me,” Alice whispered. 

“I thought we said self sacrifice wasn’t good for us?” Quentin said. 

Alice laughed. 

“When I’m gone, move on. You’re a good person, Alice. You deserve to feel happy,” Quentin said. 

He leaned down and kissed her. 

She smiled and wiped away a tear. 

He walked over to Julia and pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Quentin said. 

“Me too,” she said. 

He pulled away and looked at Penny. 

“Take care of her,” Quentin said. 

“Of course,” Penny said. 

Quentin turned to Kady. 

“Try not to let the hedges take over the world, okay?” Quentin said. 

“Shut up,” Kady said. “Just, tell Penny I love him,” 

Quentin nodded. 

“Fogg,” Quentin called. “You were a pretty shit mentor, but I’m glad I had you around,”

Dean Fogg raised his drink. 

Quentin walked over to Eliot and Margo. Eliot sat with his can in his lap, tears in his eyes. Margo stood next to him. 

“Margo,” he said. “You’re one of the best people I’ve ever met. Thank you, for everything,”

Margo kept her face calm, but there was desperation in her eyes. 

“We’re gonna get you back, okay Q?” Margo said. “We’re gonna figure out a way to get you out of that stinking shithole,”

“No, Marg, it’s okay,” Quentin said. “I’m gone. You have to let me go,”

Margo’s lip started quivering. 

“Eliot.” Quentin leaned down. 

“I love you,” Eliot interrupted. “I was too afraid to admit it, when you asked me, and it will always be my biggest regret,”

Quentin smiled. 

“At least we got to spend a lifetime together. I guess it’s greedy to ask for more,” Quentin said. 

Eliot leaned in and kissed him. Eliot put his hand on Quentin’s neck. 

 

There was a pop, followed by silence. 

 

Quentin opened his eyes to the Secrets Taken to the Grave room. 

 

He sighed. 

 

“Come on,” Penny said. “It’s time to go,”

 

Penny led him out into a large room with a glowing archway. 

“This is where I leave you,” Penny said. 

Quentin nodded. 

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything,”

“No problem,” Penny said. 

“Kady says that she loves you,” Quentin said. 

Penny sighed. 

“I know,” Penny said. 

Quentin turned to Penny and pulled him into a hug. 

“Goodbye, Penny,” he said. 

“Bye, Quentin,” Penny said. 

Quentin turned to the archway. 

 

There was silence. 

 

Quentin closed his eyes. 

 

And he walked through the archway.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah?


End file.
